Butterfly's Kiss
by QuietNightingale
Summary: What will Gray do when Juvia decides to leave Fairy Tail?


Author's Note:

Ok. So, I know it's OOC for Juvia to leave Fairy Tail since I know she would probably never leave. -_-

I mean, it's her home now and all but I couldn't help but think of what Gray would do if Juvia suddenly leaves Fairy Tail so I came up with this story.

Hope you like it!

This chapter's title is inspired by Keane's song: Somewhere Only We Know.

I really like the song and thought that it somehow fits with this chapter so I decided to go along with it.

If you don't know the song, you should definitely listen to it. ;)

The story's cover is not mine. I found it on deviantart, I think. Anyway, I owe credits to the owner! It's a beautiful art. ;) I was like 'awww' the first time I saw it. =D

I chose the art as the cover 'cause I think it'd suit the whole story when it'll be done. Plus, it's one of my fave arts so I decided on it.

For those who read, reviewed, favored (is this right?), and followed my first fic, thank you so much! Your kind words were also one of the things that inspired me to do more fics. ;) I show my greatest respect for the people who take minutes of their time to read my fics. Also for those who pointed out my mistakes and errors, thanks for letting me know! =) I'm not really used to this site yet but I'm trying my best to know the basics. xD It's nice to know someone's interested in the stories I write even though I'm not a good writer at all. I've tried writing long stories but I simply fail after around ten pages. . So… I'm a one shot kind of writer but here's a challenge I'd like to take.

Honestly, when I finished the first chapter, after a week, I didn't want to publish it because it sounded so crappy.

Anyway, if I get around 20 reviews or favorites or follows on this story, I'll be sure to continue this until I finish it, most likely around 4 or 5 chapters.

**Chapter 1: Somewhere Only We Know**

On a particular day in the noisy crowd of Magnolia, two Fairy Tail mages walk through with silence, a mix of seemingly different auras around them.

What could those auras possibly feel like?

Dark? Sad? Hopeful?

No one could tell. At least, no one ever noticed.

"Lucy, have you seen Juvia around here?" Erza asked as she noticed that something was off in the guild.

"Oh? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since this morning." said Lucy.

"Huh. It's not normal of her not to be in the guild at these times. I mean… Gray is here." said Erza, shifting her gaze to the ice mage sitting at the bar.

"So is Gajeel. Whenever she would take a job, Gajeel would sometimes be with her." said Lucy. "Unless… she went on a job alone."

"Hmm… I don't see it happening. I don't think Juvia is the kind of person who would take a job alone."

"Maybe her rent's due."

"Nope. Fairy Hills' rent was due a week ago. All of the girls paid their rent." said the requip mage.

"Really? Then, where could she be?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to ask Mira."

"Okay. I hope she's fine though." said Lucy, voice worried.

"Mira, did Juvia take a job?" Erza asked when she got to the bar.

"Eh? You mean today? Why, no. She just arrived yesterday from a job with Gray."

"Is that so?" the requip mage said. "Gray, where's Juvia?" she asked, turning to the ice mage.

"Beats me. I'm sure she's just in her apartment right now." said Gray.

"Did something happen while both of you were at the job?" Erza asked.

"Nope. Nothing in particular."

"Hmm… Mira, you handle things around here while I'm gone." said Erza.

"Eh? Why?" Mira asked, confused.

"I'm going to Fairy Hills to check up on Juvia. Make sure everything's in order when I get back." said the requip mage.

"Oh. Okay then!"

Erza starts to walk out of the guild, only stopping at the entrance to take a last look at the ice mage.

There he was, still sitting at the bar.

'_Aren't you at least a bit worried about her?_ ' the requip mage thought as she goes onward to Fairy Hills.

"Juvia, are you in there?" Erza asks as she knocks on Juvia's door for the second time.

'_Hmm… maybe she's just taking a bath.' _ the requip mage thought. '_Although, I can't help but feel a but uneasy.'_

Erza puts a hand on the doorknob and turns it as it appears that it's not locked.

'_It's open?' _ Erza thought, feeling a lot more uneasy.

All of the girls who stay at Fairy Hills are required to keep their doors locked at all times for safety reasons.

She opens the door and steps in, only realizing that all of Juvia's things are missing.

"Juvia? Juvia!" Erza exclaims as she runs into every room that Juvia could possibly be in. She was not at the kitchen, neither at the bathroom.

Erza frantically stops in Juvia's main room. In the corner of her eye, she finds a single piece of paper lying on a table by the window.

The requip mage runs over to the table and picks the paper up, where Juvia had left a note.

Erza's hands shook as she finished reading. She immediately ran out of the apartment and back to the guild.

"MINNA!" Erza shouts as she comes in bursting through the guild's doors, panting.

Everyone at the guild turns to Erza, including Gray. "Juvia… she's gone!"

Everyone at the guild gets shocked at Erza's words and began to have worried looks on their faces. Eyes started drifting towards Gray.

The ice mage now had an unexplainable look on his face which seemed to turn and resemble into a look of huge worry.

"What?! What happened to her?" Lucy exclaims, running over to the requip mage.

"Here. Read This." Erza said, handing the celestial mage the note that Juvia had left in her apartment.

"_Juvia is going somewhere far away and never going back. Please do not bother looking for her. To my dear Fairy Tail family, thank you for taking care of Juvia! She is really grateful! Best regards, Juvia." _Lucy read out loud to the rest of the members.

"B-But! Why would she just leave?" said Lucy.

"That's what I was thinking. Although, I think, only person has the answer." Erza says, looking over to Gray.

All eyes are now on the ice mage.

Gray did not respond, but simply started to walk out of the guild.

"And where do you think you're going?" the requip mage said, putting an arm in front of Gray, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm going to look for Juvia." the ice mage said, head low and bangs covering his eyes.

"Oh no, you don't." Erza said firmly. "Not until you explain to us everything that had happened during you job with Juvia."

Gray grabs Erza's arm, which shocks the requip mage. "I don't have time to explain. I have to find her. Now." he said, voice seemingly desperate.

"You don't even have the slightest clue of where she could possibly be!" Erza exclaims.

Gray turns his head to the requip mage, still grabbing her arm. "One place. There's only one place."

"Wha-"

Gray doesn't wait for her response as he moves Erza's arm away and starts to walk off to someplace no one knows.

"Gray! Come back here!" Erza shouts after him.

The ice mage simply continues to walk away.

"Why are you worried now?! You didn't even care about where she was earlier!" the requip mage exclaims.

This stops Gray in his tracks.

"There are just some things I can't really talk about, Erza."

Erza couldn't say anything. What did he mean by that? Things he couldn't talk about? Is he hiding some kind of dark secret?

"Gray! Where are you-" Lucy started to shout but stopped when Erza put her arm in front of the celestial mage.

"Let him be, Lucy. He's the only one who knows where Juvia can be. Have a little faith in him. He might be able to bring her back." Erza said, reassuring the celestial mage.

"But Erza-"

"You do know what Juvia is to Gray, right?"

Lucy sighed. "I just hope Juvia's safe."

The requip mage puts her arm down, sure that the celestial mage was convinced about Gray bringing Juvia back to the guild. Erza watches as the ice mage walks away, going to someplace she and the others have no idea where. But she has faith in Gray and knows that he will definitely come back soon with the water mage safe and sound. The requip mage has known Gray since they were young, and she's probably the only one who knows when he's hiding something, not to mention his hidden feelings.

'_The power of emotions, ne?" _ Erza smiled at the thought as the silhouette of the ice mage disappeared. '_Sometimes I don't really get that boy…'_

'_Gray-sama!"_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"There! On Gray-sama's cheek!"_

_"Oh! Hey, how did it get there?" _he chuckled.

_"Come to think of it, Gray-sama, doesn't it resemble this?"_

_"Oh? Surprisingly, it does!"_

The girl giggled. _"Juvia likes this place very much. It's very beautiful."_

He looked at the girl. _"Yeah. Yeah, it is."_

The girl smiled at him. If possible, it was the most gently smile he ever saw her wear.

She's beautiful. The place blends perfectly well with her, he thought.

'_You should be there by now.'_ Gray thought as he looked up at the crimson sky. It was getting dark. The place is still at least two hours away. '_I have to hurry.'_

That's it! First chapter.

Ugh. It's so hard to write in Gray's character. . I mean, everyone knows he's tsundere and all, but men... -_- I need more ideas.

The flashback scene was so OOC for Gray. . But… he was in a good mood at the time so it turned out like that. I was supposed to keep the flashback as a suspense by only putting 'she' and 'he' but since Juvia addresses in third person and the flashback was obvious, I decided on it.

Btw, I am really sorry for my bad English, especially with the tenses and such… -_-

English is not my first language so I'm not really good when it comes to sentencing.

So, this is the first chapter.

If you like it, please do review so I can hear your thoughts for this fic. I need more inspiration for my imagination. Also, if you can give any ideas, I'd definitely appreciate your help. I'm kinda at my limit at the moment so I'm going to take a break for a while at writing. But… I promise I'll try my best for the next chapter if you insist that I continue it.

Thanks for reading! =D

QuietNightingale


End file.
